Kelly Peterson
)]] Name: Kelly Peterson Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Volunteering, softball, choir, and student council. Appearance: Kelly stands at 5’8, and weighs 145 pounds. She has a rather athletic build, with narrow hips and a slim bust. She has straight, dark brown hair that reaches her shoulder blades. She has bright green eyes which she considers her best feature. Her skin is rather pale, as she has to wear a lot of sunscreen when outdoors to avoid sunburns. Her face is a bit gaunt, with a noticeable lack of fat in her cheeks. She has a small nose and thin, pale, lips. She has a small scar above her left eyebrow from injuring herself during a softball game. Kelly wears rather conservative attire, avoiding low cut shirts or particularly tight clothing. Generally she wears light pastel colors, disliking dark colors that she considers "moody" or overly bright colors that attract attention. Usually she wears either jeans or a knee length skirt. For tops she often wears t-shirts or blouses in warmer months and sweaters or long sleeve t-shirts in the winter. She also wears a cross necklace around her neck. As for makeup, she normally keeps it very light; usually using it to cover up a rare bit of acne, or mascara to give her eyes a little extra attention. On the day of the trip Kelly was wearing blue jeans with a brown belt, a pale blue blouse, white running shoes with light blue accents, and her cross necklace. Biography: Kelly was born in Dodge City, Kansas to her parents Christopher and Lisa. Her dad worked for oil companies in Kansas, while her mom was a stay at home mother. Kelly has three older brothers, Tim: seven years older, Jeff and John: twins who are three years older and she has a younger sister, McKenzie, who is two years younger than her. Just before her first birthday, the Peterson family moved to Seattle, as her dad was offered a higher paying job in the oil industry there. The move was almost necessary due to the demands of a family of six. About a year later her sister was born. Her years prior to school were relatively peaceful as her mother soon had the stress of the twins off of her during the day. In addition, Kelly and McKenzie were rather peaceful children, rarely causing trouble. Throughout her childhood many of Kelly's friends were from other Catholic families. This was due to the Peterson family making sure to go to church every Sunday, or oftentimes more frequently. Making friends there made Kelly much more accepting of the faith, as all the people she saw as "good" followed it too. Oddly enough, Kelly's parents opted not to send her to a Catholic school, feeling that, like it or not, she would have to deal with people who were different. Plus, her father felt that meeting a wider variety of people would give her better connections as a whole, rather than limiting her to only knowing other Catholics. Her parent's still hoped that her best friend's would be Catholic, however. During elementary school Kelly rarely got in trouble, being well behaved. She got along decently with other kids, having a rather large group of friends with the other girls. She wasn't friends with many boys at that point. In fifth grade, she joined a youth softball league, a sport she immediately enjoyed due to being able to hang out with and work with other girls her age outside of school. As she grew up she had different feelings and relationships towards her siblings. Tim usually ignored her because he felt he was too good to hang around with what he saw as little kids. The twins enjoyed spending time with Kelly and McKenzie until they were done with elementary school, then the combination of their time on the middle school track team and their desire to do well in school took care of a lot of that attention. McKenzie and Kelly remained really close until Kelly got to high school, which was about the time McKenzie gravitated towards the emo scene. In middle school, Kelly got some trouble from other students due to her strong Catholic faith, partially due to her being rather outspoken about it. Her parents were conservative Catholics, having very religious views on society, especially marriage and birth control. Her parents told her to stick to their beliefs, despite some of the negative effects it was having. Her refusal at the time led to her having fewer friends, besides a few from the school choir and student council. She mainly got into these to have some sort of outlet at school and to make friends. Throughout middle school Kelly had a very good relationship with her mother. Her dad was more distant, having to work a lot of hours at work. This led to Kelly asking her mom for advice more than her dad, something that provided a little bit of tension between them due to his in charge attitude. One downside of the relationships was that her mother tended to try to shelter Kelly from parts of the real world, being afraid that if Kelly knew about them that she would go out and try them. This sheltered attitude continues to the present day to an extent, making her a little immature compared to some of her classmates. Once she was in high school Kelly started to be a little more open minded to other viewpoints. She still maintains that certain religious ideas should be obeyed, such as abstinence. This has led her to gain a few more friends who were otherwise opposed to her due to her uptight views. She also made it onto the softball team her freshman year, the junior varsity team, which she stayed on her sophomore year. She made the varsity team her junior year. In softball she's best as a batter, having a good amount of power in her swings as well as accuracy. She's also a good runner so making it from base to base isn't a big issue. She isn't as strong at fielding and is normally an outfielder. She also stayed on the student council in high school, feeling it was important to try to improve the school. Part of her staying on student council was that she saw no reason to quit once she got to high school, and it helped as a way to meet new friends during freshman year. Matching this idea, she also volunteers a few hours on the weekends at a soup kitchen after a friend from church told her that they needed some more volunteers and Kelly stepped up. Choir is more of a side interest than anything else. She enjoys it and has friends in choir, but she isn't particularly interested in any higher level of singing, either professionally or as part of a community choir. Additionally, it takes up a slot in her schedule which helps her avoid taking too many filler classes. Socially, she gets along decently with most classmates. She rarely has a class where she has no one to talk to. She rarely gets in trouble for talking though, usually getting in trouble for talking at the beginning of the year as she gets adjusted to being in school again. Afterwards, she normally is able to find a decent medium. However, with some classmates she winds up being a bit condescending to those with reputations involving sex, drinking, or drugs. Unfortunately, she doesn't always realize that reputations are often exaggerated. This attitude has led to her being seen as stuck up in some circles, but not in those of well behaved, "good kids". She doesn't always realize that she comes off this way, especially as she sees it as a simple issue of right and wrong. Outside of school she often hangs around with friends from church or from school. Generally, they go to the mall to hang out or shop, but once every few months they'll go out to a nice dinner together. Kelly has a pretty good relationship with her family. She avoids bringing up her changing viewpoints on society though, in fear of disappointing them. She doesn’t see much of her oldest brother, as he alienated himself when he failed to get into college and joined the workforce. Jeff and John to college in Oregon but come back during breaks from school and they get along well. She gets along well with McKenzie, but they don't have much in common, as McKenzie is in a very different crowd, hanging out with the "emo" kids. Kelly thinks it's just a way to rebel against their parents. Academically, Kelly is decent, getting mostly B's in her classes. She has a particular knack for math, taking calculus this year. She's a lot weaker at science though. She understands the math, but isn't nearly as good at applying it. She isn't sure exactly what career this would lead to after high school, although she has been accepted to the University of Seattle without a declared major. Advantages: She's in good shape from softball, which would help with running away, at the least. Her batting experience would also guarantee that she'd be a pretty good hitter with a melee weapon. Disadvantages: She could have problems with getting people on her side due to her condescending attitude towards some of her classmates. Her immaturity could lead to issues as she is used to being able to talk to her mother about problems. Designated Number: Female student No. 033 --- Designated Weapon: A Lego "Creator" Bucket Conclusion: She can use her rigid little Legos to create a perfect little world. At least she'll be content until reality intrudes and ends her - Shamino Wahren The above biography is as written by bacon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: bacon Kills: 'N/A '''Killed By: 'Katarina Konipaski ' '''Collected Weapons: ' A Lego "Creator" Bucket (Assigned Weapon, to Darren Fox), Railway Spike (from Darren Fox, to Katarina Konipaski) Allies: Darren Fox Enemies: Katarina Konipaski Mid-game Evaluation: 'Upon waking up in the western beach's lagoon, Kelly began throwing a tantrum, screaming and kicking at the plant life in the area. After calming down a little, she noticed Darren Fox, who was trying to hide nearby, and called out to him. Darren joined her, and they conversed peacefully for awhile before leaving the beach together. The two of them spent the day wandering the island, coming to the airfield as night fell and deciding to spend the night in a hangar. Kelly opted to take watch while Darren slept, and she got up to explore the hangar. Unbeknownst to her, Katarina Konipaski entered the hangar and hid in order to ambush Kelly. When Kelly approached, Katarina slashed her across the chest with a scythe, gravely wounding her. Seeing that Kelly wasn't quite dead, Katarina finished her off by slashing her throat. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Poor show, G033. I can only hope the rest of your teammates are more impressive. - ''Andrew Denning '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kelly, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Passing Slowly Through the Vector *After Practice V5: *Anger *Fear Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kelly Peterson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Kelly wasn't bad. She had a clear voice, and she quickly established herself. Like most early deaths, though, I feel like Kelly didn't really get a chance to have her story grow, and I wish she'd made it farther and done more than she really got a chance to do. I would've liked to see more from Kelly, but again, rolls have a few things to say about that. - Espional *Speaking directly about the circumstances surrounding Kelly's death, one thing that Bacon and Rattlesnake accomplished very well was a sense of fear that the other deaths in the same set of rolls lacked. While some were sudden , others were dispicable , and still others were very sad, the way Kelly's killer took her life struck me most as terrifying, with just the right amount of gore. Good show all around. - NotAFlyingToy *Kelly's strong character was established very early in her story. We get a very good idea of her "as little bullshit as possible" attitude. She's confident and independent, but she isn't too proud to reject allies or argue with the ideas of others. Her death scene is also terrifying. She's in the dark, she's trying to protect her sleeping ally, she's not sure if she heard something, the words used to describe the sudden and brutal attack were well selected. RIP Kelly. - Nuggets * Kelly came across as maybe minimalistic, in terms of her writing in general. However, the way in which she was presented meant that who she was rang through quite clearly, so she didn't suffer too much for the brevity - I would have liked more detail, but there's no saying that had she lasted longer, she wouldn't have had an easier time putting herself across via momentum, as it were. I'm... really on the fence about Kelly's death, as I felt that it worked from her perspective in terms of an unseen threat suddenly and scarily killing her - but, and the big but, is that a death, for me, has to work from both angles. Victim AND killer. Because I was not much of a fan of Kat's motivations and of course, because of SOTF's setting, we got to see inside her head instead of her just being an outside, unknown threat, the scene suffered a bit, and that unfortunately dragged Kelly down a bit for me. - Namira * I can't really say much that hasn't been said about Kelly's characterization already. Bacon did a good job of keeping a snarky, sarcastic and rightfuly pissed about her situation. Kelly had a clear arc starting from undirected anger at the situation as a whole, to an eventual plan with an unlikely ally on how to survive. She was initially hostile to Darren, which I felt was completely in line with who her character was on the island. The unlikely alliance between the abrasive Kelly and the docile Darren would have made such a unique, cute pairing. It made her death all the more tragic. Her character was abrasive, gruff, and very much likable. I wish I could have seen more of her. Her death was a sudden slaying done completely right. Right in the dark, right out of left field. It felt like a horror movie, watching a heroine walk into the death ignorant of impending doom. She had so much more of an arc to fulfill, and yet, Bacon had a complete story with Kelly. It just ended tragically early. I have no criticisms outside of feeling sad that Bacon didn't save Kelly for longer. Good work here, Bacon. -Shangela Category:V5 Students